Under The Stars With You
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – One of the best things about Christmas is all the parties there are but sometimes you just want to have space. [KaiRei] [Yaoi] [Xmas Iluvbeyblade]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Nor do I own the song 'White Christmas' by Bing Crosby.

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Xmas present for Iluvbeyblade. Kai/Rei. One off the best things about Christmas is all the parties there are but sometimes you just want to have space. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

**Muse:** Another one!?

Lamb: Yeah so!!

_Dedi:_ So nothing, this is for Mha-chan so just leave it Muse!

**Muse:** Fine! Whatever!

_Dedi:_ Anyway this fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade** cus it's her Xmas present. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: Thanks and Dedi is right, this is my Christmas present for Mha-chan, it's not that good she really deserves something much better just because she has put up with me, my erratic moods, and my general inability to act like a member of the human race. Thank-you bubs. (hugs very tightly)

**Muse:** You are amazing for putting up with us.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Shadows on the hills,  
Sketch the trees and the daffodils,  
Catch the breeze and the winter chills,  
In colours on the snowy linen land,_

* * *

**Under The Stars With You**

The party by its very Saturday-night nature, was not Rei's kind of place. Too much sweat and confusion, laughter and music, tears and dramas all swirling, heaving, conspiring to pound out migraines that would hang on for days.

But out on the balcony the noise is dull and muted. The moon is full and bright, hanging in a sky so full of stars that it looks like a window display of diamonds. The air is cold with the promise of snow lying heavy in the night.

Rei's footsteps are light as he moves with barely a sound over the concrete already slick with frost. He moves to the railed edge, leaning his weight against the cold iron and looks out over the frozen skyline. The neko's breath hangs like lace, a smoky curtain in front of his face.

A slim red head stands beside him, her luminous silver eyes also surveying the city that is laid out before them. She terns her head to him and questions him, her voice light and soft. Rei simply smiles and wraps and arm round her shoulders giving her a reassuring hug, before murmuring into her ear and sends her beaming back to the party inside.

As the girl passes through the double doors that open onto the balcony she smiles warmly at the figure standing there. He is tall his face half concealed by shadow, but his eyes gleam brightly as he gives the red head a look of deep mistrust. She mealy shrugged and continued on her way, her white trimmed Christmas style dress swinging round her young legs.

He terns his head and watches her thread her way through the crowd, until he loses sight of her bouncy hair and sassy stride. She is like one of those girls out of a television advert, and he feels a pang of fear.

Rei leans forward as far over the edge as he can get, the icy metal biting into his waist. At the sound of approaching footfalls, Rei tilts his head back, his golden eyes closed and a winter wind nips at his skin. He stays like that, while his companion moves, finely stopping just behind him.

"So are you as board of all of them as I am?" There was a lilting quality to Rei's voice, that all but covered the hard edge of mocking laughter.

"I didn't come here for the party," Kai said in his rich voice like honey and gravel. "I came here for you."

It was a statement, nothing more nothing less. But it was enough to cause a sigh of contentment to fall from Rei's lips. He is still standing with his eyes closed leaning over the edge with his head back.

Kai smiled when he saw him standing like that, so casually, weight thrust onto one hip leaning over empty space, as if the thought that he might fall had never crossed Rei's mind. He stood there as if he'd been waiting a long time, waiting for him. The bright moonlight beats down, but he dosen't seem to notice.

He looks so good standing there, every muscle tort, back curved, the long black ebony braid following down the line of his spine, past his ass and on till it almost brushes the ground. Kai wants to reach out and wrap his arms around the younger males' waist, to hold him tight and watch the stars. But he dosen't, instead he goes and stands next to Rei, close to him but not close enough to touch.

Rei doesn't move but simply cracks an eye open, revelling an orb of molten gold with suppressed laughter in it's depth, and watches Kai curiously. The Russian too is leaning on the iron railing, but his hands grip the metal so tightly that his knuckles are showing white. Not so long ago Rei would have tried to coax his lover into telling him what was troubling him, but he had learned that it was easier and ultimately more effective to stay quite.

While Kai might be quiet and secretive by nature if something was bothering him sooner or latter he would blurt it out. So all he had to do was be patient and wait for his Russian to talk.

"So what were you and _Salima_ talking about?" Kai spoke calmly apart from the emphasis he put on her name, as if she where something dangers Rei should keep away from.

So that was it, Rei thought not knowing whether to laugh or cry. A slow delicious smile curved across his face as he opened both eyes to stare at the sky, the molten orbs glowing silver in the moonlight. Then he tilted his head to watch for Kai's reaction.

"Kai, are you jealous?" His voice was light and clear as a bell in the frost filled air.

"No!" Kai's answer was emphatic but the way he kept his eyes focused on his hands told Rei what he had really meant.

"No? But you mean yes. I read something about that once, a girl fell in love or something like that and said no meaning yes. Not like a slip up, but like a different kind of yes. Anyway in the end she lost the one she loved cus she couldn't say what she meant and she spent the rest of her life thinking about what could have been." Rei sighed his eyes roving over Kai's stoic face.

"And what was the point in all that!?" Kai hissed, annoyed for reasons he wasn't even sure of. Rei said nothing just turned his face back to the stars. "Fine then!" Kai snapped. "When I saw you with your arm round her I got jealous. There I answered you question so now will you answer mine? What were you and Salima talking about?"

Unconsciously Rei rolled his neck to relive the stiffness that had started to form there. "Mariah."

Rei didn't need to see Kai to know that his face would have tightened and his eyes grown dark. If there was one other person apart from Salima that could make Kai come over all possessive it was Mariah. It was understandably that Kai should be wary of her after all he and Mariah had been together long before he even met Kai. But it was hard for Rei, he had fought hard to remain friends with both girls, but at the same time he also wanted Kai to know that it was him that he loved.

"So…" Kai's voice was cold and shaking with suppressed anger. "What were –" But he was cut off, by a wary sigh from Rei.

The chines teen griped the rail and straightened up and moved so that he could now rest his head on Kai's shoulder.

"Salima wanted my help." He sighed and settled his head more comfortably. "She want help picking out a Christmas present for Mariah and as I still know Riah better than anyone she came to me. Satisfied?"

"Yes, I see." Kai replayed slipping his arm around the younger males' waist and pulling him close. "I'm sorry. It's just that when I see you with either of them, I wonder if you ever want them back, all you'd have to do is click your fingers and they'd come running."

"Would they?" Rei's tone was mystified and bewildered, and at the expression on Kai's face he began to laugh. "No they wouldn't. You really ought to pay more attention to the other teams outside of the arena you know."

"What are you talking about?" Kai's voice was flat and board but there was an edge of curiosity to it.

"Didn't you wonder why Salima was worrying over what to get Mariah for Christmas? It's cus they're together." Rei smiled as the realisation dawned to Kai. "Neither of them want to try and steal me away from you cus they're too happy with each other."

Kai made no sound just nodded his head and tuned to face the boy beside him, drinking in every feature of his face. Feeling Kai's gaze burning on his skin Rei turns to face him, and is captivated by the eyes of the one person who knows him better than he knows himself.

He takes a step forwards and placeless a hand one each of Kai's shoulders leaning his wait on him as he reaches up and presses a soft kiss to his cool lips. He pulls back before unable to resist presses on more feather light kiss to his lovers mouth. But then Kai's arms are tight around him pulling close and demanding entrance to the hot cavern of his mouth, which he willingly gave.

Without baking contact Kai lifted Rei and turned so Rei ended up sat on the rail with his legs entwined about the older males waist. If it had not been for Kai's secure grip on him, nothing would have stopped gravity from catching Rei and send him falling to the icy ground far below.

Rei mewed softy in protest when Kai pulled away, and ducked his head forwards offering his bruised lips to Kai once more. But the older male stepped back pulling his young lover off the railing he was previously sat on.

"Later," The Russian's voice was low and husky, but with a possessive undertone that sent shivers of delighted anticipation through the younger boy. Kai moved his hands from round the neko's waist up to his shoulders, and applying slight pressure turned him on the spot so that Rei ending up once more looking out into the frosty night.

Kai stepped close to Rei, wrapping his arms around the lithe figure and resting his head on his shoulder. Rei sighed contentedly as Kai's familiar sent evolved him. Sage, pine and peppermint, the sharp crisp smell of winter. Through the cold air the soft sound of the song White Christmas drifted from the party within. Over head the stars shone brightly as the first flacks of snow began to fall on the two boys watching the night.

* * *

Lamb: As I said before you deserve something much better, but I hope it wasn't to bad. And I just had to add Mariah/Salima in here I hope you don't mind too much.

**Muse: **Yeah Mha-chan you really do deserve something much better. (Glares at Lamb)

_Dedi:_ Oh rack off Muse! And Mha-chan we really hope you liked it.

Please R and R, as I'd love to know what you thought

Merry Christmas

Big luv see ya

Lamb


End file.
